Thump Thump Thump
by Princess S Black
Summary: Hermione and her master have a fun night. Rated M for a reason. For the Kink Challenge


**A/N Sadly I don't own anything but the story line here. This is for The Kink Challenge, with that said it should go without saying that this will have smut. Don't like smut you might want to turn around. I ended up with Bondage! When I heard this I was very excited. Without further ado...**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I don't know which is louder my heart or the way my master walks in his dragon hide boots around the room. I do know that my body lights on fire the moment he enters the room, I don't have to see or hear him I just know.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He walks a circle around me, as I kneel, naked, on my pillow butt on my heels, hands face up on my knees, head and eyes cast down showing complete signs of submission. This circle he walks is apart of every play session. He is inspecting my body. Checking for bruises, making sure I am shaved and my body has maintained its shape.

When he is done he stands in front of me, running his fingers in my hair for a few moments making me feel loved, but it doesn't last long.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His boots hit the hardwood floor of the playroom. From the sounds of it he his headed to the cabinet. "On the bed princess. Lay on your back" master commands with his deep voice.

I crawl on my hands and knees over to the king size bed and lay flat on my back like I was ordered to. I didn't dare look over to see what he was doing, even tho I wanted too, I knew if I did I would end up on the bench with a bright red ass and not getting the release I desperately needed.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I feel a dip in the bed and a big strong hand on my right leg pulling it out. He runs his hand down my leg picking up the ankle. "What are your safe words today Princess? Start with Red" my master request as he wraps rope around my ankle. Safe words are only used in this room. We've been together long enough not to need them outside of the room.

"Red is taffy, master" I say quietly.

"Good and yellow" he asks tying the rope to the closest bed post.

"Gobstopper master" I reply as I hear him get up.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His crosses to the other side of the bed. He grabs my left leg and repeats the same binding as the right "and green?" he asks.

"Nerds master" I say as he is tying my foot up leaving me spread eagle.

"Good girl" he says as he walks to the head of the bed grabbing my left arm as he walks.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

My master ties both my hands to the bed post leaving me open for him to do what he pleases with me. By the time he is done I am dripping wet and vibrating with anticipation for whats to come. My master knows that bondage of any type is something I love.

Next he puts a blindfold over my eyes cutting off one of my senses. "Where are we princess?" he asks softly.

If I was uncomfortable with any of this I could say the yellow or red words and he would stop right then and there. We would talk about it and work through it. If it was red the session would be over for the night but if it were yellow we would continue. He wouldn't be mad if I said those words just want to know why.

"Nerds master" I said trying not to wiggle to get some friction.

"Lets see how wet you are for your master" he says back to his deep commanding voice that makes me shiver.

I feel his hand run up the inside of my right leg very slowly. I feel the rough pads of his fingers trailing higher and higher until he reaches my center. He runs a single finger up and down my slit. The minute he does that I want to pull against my bindings and grab his fingers, shove them in and fuck his hand but that would not please my master so I must stay still, for I know it will be worth it in the end.

"My, my princess" he says calling me his pet name for me "you are very wet. Here maybe this will help."

I feel him spread my lower lips farther apart. Next thing I know I am full but I know it is not his hard length because it is vibrating and not moving. I part my lips and let out a sigh and pray inside that I get some relief. "Do. Not. Cum." He orders. I should have known that was too easy.

I feel another dip on the bed seconds before I feel him straddle my chest. He places a hand on my cheek and caresses it with his thumb. "You look so tempting with your lips parted, tied to my bed, looking ready to please me. Are you ready to please me?"

"Yes master" I say breathlessly.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

I hear the release of his zipper. "Open up" he commands in his deep, rich voice. "If at anytime you are red pinch my hand" he says as he puts his hand above mine on the bed post.

He slides his hard length into my mouth slowly and doesn't stop until he hits the back of my throat. Since we've been doing this for so long I do not gag anymore which pleases him very much. When he pulls out very slowly I feel the vibrating dildo pull out at the same place and I almost let out a moan.

My master who knows me better than anyone else chuckles "Like that. I found that while I was out the other day" he says as hes slowly pushing back into my mouth.

He slowly speeds up and pushes in harder, as does the vibrator and I have to remind myself to breath, not to pull on the bondage he has carefully put on me, and not to cum. That last one is harder than the other two to stop because all I want to do is release the tension that is coiling all over my body.

As he pushes harder into my mouth I can feel him swell and I know he is getting close. So am I but I know that if I cum before I am told I will be punished with not cumming next time we are in here.

Faster. Harder. In. Out. Faster. Harder. In. Out.

I can hear him above me saying "Merlin! You're fucking mouth is the fucking best" he moans.

He starts thrusting faster and harder and seconds later he screams his command "Cum!"

I cum all over the vibrator as he releases his seed in my mouth. The moment it hits my mouth I swallow the delicious seed down. As I'm cumming I see stars I could almost black out from the pleasure I feel.

Once my master calms down he pulls his now soft dick out and sits back on his heels not putting any pressure on me. He reaches back and pulls the vibrator out of my spent pussy and I sigh again. "Where are we now princess?" he asks.

"Very Nerds" I say quickly adding a "master" at the end.

He chuckles "Good because we're not done yet."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

**TBC...**

**Let me know what you think. I can continue this and add more or I can just end it here. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
